legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch Munch Cafe
Munch Munch Cafe is a topic in the LEGO Video Games Forum with over 2,500 pages. It was founded by Indikid9149 on June 28th, 2011, and is quite popular, growing at around 15-20 pages per day. In it are discussed mostly video games, but topics can get slightly off-topic, but they still talk about video games a lot. It has spawned many different series' on the Minifigures Gallery, such as MMC Adventures in the LEGO Minifigures gallery/showcase. MMC is also where everyone celebrates an event, like someone getting a new rank, someone getting the most posts and being the highest ranked user, getting a new game, unlocking a new object in a game, etc. On March 31st, 2013 it passed Talk to the Mods 6 and became the largest topic ever. Members Members who commonly post in it are: *Indikid9149 *TannerJ2598 *DarkPit13 *AJRAWLEY5700 *Madkatmaximus96 *Tajalkama *NintendoMan23 *Leghobros *MBRedboy31 *WarioMan56 *Legored11 *Pacman87 *Zapty *Bigbro223 *SuperDKong *frenzy_and_squidman *dude777477 *breakandbuild *RLROCKS18 *SkeletonPirate1012 *Plushies4Ever *Legotruck *Diglett809 *Dog3335 *wildbunchz There are several members who used to post in it, but no longer post often, imabadger for example. Fanfics A few users have created fanfics throughout MMC's history. Most of them are about LEGO MB users or video game characters. This is a list of currently active fanfics created in MMC. *The Adventures of Zero by JediKirby. The fanfic was inspired by the Disney film Wreck-it Ralph, where Zero from Mega Man Zero travels troughout Game Central Station. *Star Wars The Fastest Jedi in the Galaxy made by JediKirby is a cross-over of Star Wars and Sonic The Hedgehog. *Super Mario: The Series by Legored11. Originally as an idea for a TV station, Red decided to do the whole series after the first chapter became popular. The fanfic centers around Mario and friends having adventures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. It's been renewed for Season 4 and will begin in the summer. *MMC: The Return to LU by Waveviper. This is one of the most recent fanfics in MMC history. The fanfic is about the MMC gang having adventures in LEGO Universe. *Sonic Dimensions by Legored11. Originally in JediKirby's LEGO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG topic, Red had posted 6 chapters before moving it to MMC after views were low. He did a recap chapter of the fanfic and does a new chapter every Friday night. *Star Fox Legions by Legored11. Red's recent fanfic, centered around the Star Fox video game series. It only made it to eight chapters before it's cancellation due to the moderation glitch. *Pixel Cafe Adventures by Legored11. The MMC crew encounters two video game characters whose game gets shut down and help find a home for them. it was highly anticipated after Red announced that a few LEGO MB users get to star in it. *RL's Mario Play. RL came up with a play starring MMC-members and came up with a Mario theme. It's currently on part 1. Several other fanfics were written in MMC, but ended or retired. Category:Topics Category:Cafes Category:Major Topic Category:2011 Category:Articles without photos Munch Munch Cafe